


Naruto Characters x Reader Oneshot Collective

by rmorningstar21



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: In this book (which, admittedly I've been a little shy about posting) everything is x Reader, and everything in here is separate unless stated otherwise.  Though there will be some that would not need the archive warning of mature, there will be heavy language in some, and possible smut in the future.  This book will be heavy in Akatsuki x Reader, but I do love some of the non-Akatsuki characters as well.  A lot of my writing is geared towards a female reader, but there will be some for male/nonbinary/unspecified in the future.*Tags have been updated.  Additional tags will be added once more are added into this book.  This one is currently on a small hiatus.*Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto.  The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader, Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader, Other Naruto Character(s)/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 322





	1. Regrets (Deceased!Deidara x Reader)

_ Love. Was love something you even deserved? As an S-Ranked Criminal, an Akatsuki member to boot, you had accepted when your life took the first turn into this life that you did not deserve to be loved by another. Though you had been a criminal, someone that was forsaken by your village, you still grew close to others.  _

_ In namesake, you may have grown too close. Officially, you could admit to yourself that you had taken your cold heart and started it up once more. You could go as far to say that you became amorous with the artistic blonde man.  _

_ Why you could not snap yourself out of your thoughts was driving you crazy, and yet, you sat upon the leather couch with your head in your hands. Other members of this elite group of criminals had come and go through the living room within this time, some with varying responses to your silence.  _

_ You had every right to be stricken by your thoughts, your heart torn to shreds beneath your criminal exterior. As you watched the one person you could not tell the simplest words to become the art that he created, you were left alone in this life. Your partners were both gone, and you were left useless.  _

_ Those blue eyes filled your mind, the way they would stare upon you with such vigor as the two of you spoke. As you sat upon the leather chair, you mused if just maybe the blonde had felt the same way that you did. You placed so much ardor in everything you did, and it was not reaching to think that maybe the man picked up on your passion. It was not something to completely shove to the back of your mind that he could have had some sort of adoration towards you as well.  _

_ Though you spared your thoughts when Sasori met his end, it was the blonde that broke you. You should have been feared, and yet if anyone tried in this moment, you would allow whatever fate to befall you. Every one of the S-Ranked criminals you resided with knew this, and even if Hidan had been tempted, they all left you be with your thoughts.  _

_ You wondered how obvious your affections had been to the blonde man. Did he know how you felt before he met his explosive end? It was a question that you would never be able to answer.  _

_ Your affections towards the man were obvious to everyone who had come in contact with the two of you, though. It was mused once or twice that the two of you had already been together, simply doing a failure job at hiding it from the rest of the group. Never did they speak of it aloud to you, though. S-Ranked criminals were not a little classic party with love and joy, after all. Pein and Konan was speculated, but despite the loud mouth Jashinist, who was to question a God?  _

_ It had been after you lost the two that you could even admit it to yourself. You had yet to get to the point of crying it out, as tears were merely weakness. Knowing that, though, you wished you could simply cry into the arms of your blonde. No matter if you could admit your emotions to him or not, it was feasibly fine for your to mourn death.  _

_ You had not taken the opportunity to cry in the blonde's arms as the two of you lost your other partner. Sasori received no tears shed from your y/e/c eyes. If you had known that you would lose your blonde, you would have heaved heavy droplets in the comfort of his embrace.  _

_ Regret was something you normally would hold no time for, but in this moment, you could regret it all. Time was no object as you were left in your mind on the leather couch, thinking of all that could have been. Maybe if you had simply threw your thoughts into the wind, your blonde would have captured them before capturing your lips.  _

_ You mused yourself to bemusement, wondering why your blonde decided that art was a bang. Your other partner believed in art being eternal, yet you lost both parties, so maybe that simple notion would not have saved your blonde. The explosion that took him truly solidified his ideology, though.  _

_ Art was truly a bang, and you fell in love with art. You fell head over heels for the blonde man. He was the astonishing masterpiece you adored.  _

Breaking back from your thoughts, you found yourself back upon the couch, the world in view. No matter how many of your cohorts passed through the living room, no one stayed to help you. No one cared nearly as much about either of your partners as you had, especially for your blonde. 

Lips parted dully, your hoarse voice murmuring, "Deidara." It was unknown to you how long you were sitting upon that leather couch in your thoughts. 

A few moments after you were brought into reality, you could feel a difference in your surroundings. The air felt visibly stale, but that was not the only thing that had you bemused. Stale air had somehow thrown a chill to your cheeks. 

Touching a gentle hand to your face, you felt the moisture that you thought you would not spill from your y/e/c eyes. Swallowing dryly, you pushed the moisture from your face before you stood to your feet. As much as you wanted to sit and reminisce about how you should have been the one to sacrifice themself than your blonde haired partner, sitting in reflection would do nothing. 

Cursing yourself for falling in love, you knew in this moment that you were as useful to the Akatsuki as your two passed cohorts. Leaving the room to ready yourself, you tried to push your heart as far down as you possibly could. It was time to push through the world on your own once more. 


	2. Foul Mouth Fondness (Hidan x Reader)

"Bitch!" The silver, slicked back haired man spat venomously in your direction, his pink eyes practically glowering down at you. 

Your teeth clenched, fists balled up. "Fuckface!" You countered harshly, your own y/e/c eyes narrowed at the man. Tone acidic, you could not help the anger boiling over inside of you. 

"Will you both shut the fuck up?!" Your masked companion exclaimed, clearly irate at the two of your behavior. He has stayed silent for a while, simply counting the money the three of you made from your last bounty. Once the two of you were about to rip one another apart, he finally intervened. Unfortunately, even if you were a pain, you also were not immortal. 

Retracting with a huff, you simply sunk back down into your seat. Your arms crossed in aggravating, a grimace clear against your lips. Though you retracted, your eyes did not leave the Jashinist. Knowing Kakuzu, though, you knew better than to utter another word. 

Throwing his hands up in the air, the Jashinist was clearly not done with the argument the two of you were having. Exasperated, he exclaimed, "Fuck this! I'll be back later." Grumbling his last words, he grabbed his scythe and moved out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Kakuzu sighed with irritation, realizing that he had lost count and had to start over once more. With a grimace underneath his mask, he placed the money he started with back, shifting to start again. Before he dared count a simple one, though, his eyes glanced over to you. 

"Why do you need to work him up so much?" He asked, his monotone laced with a light acidic sting. 

Knitting your brows together, your y/e/c eyes trailed to the floor below the two of you. For a moment, you debated even answering your companion, your own stubbornness getting the very best of you. Clicking your tongue finally, you glanced back over to the exasperated man. 

"He just gets under my skin," you said in a nonchalant tone, trying to play off your actions. 

Grimacing, you felt yourself internally cringe at your own words. It was not like the foul-mouthed man truly got under your skin in the same way that you tried to force yourself to believe. You spent night after night convincing yourself that you were platonically hating the pink eyed man, and yet, you could not even convince yourself of it. 

"Like I care," he said, rolling his eyes, "but you're clearly lying." 

Tightening your lips, your brows furrowed. Swallowing hard, you realized that the same way that you attempted to convince yourself was far from convincing to others as well. It was practically melancholic. 

"Are Jashinists even allowed to form relationships?" You mused out, your words slipping past your lips without you realizing it was not simply said in your mind. 

As soon as your ears picked up upon the fact that you uttered your musings aloud, your lips tightened again. The grimace upon your face grew deeper as your y/e/c eyes found an interesting spot on the floor to focus upon. Swallowing hard once more, you realized the rise in your own discomfort. 

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Kukuzu said, nearly offended that you would think he would have an answer to such a silly question. "Ask him yourself." 

"That requires copping to my own shit," you spat back, feeling yourself retreat into yourself as you spoke. Biting your lip, you glanced back over at your companion, instant regret washing over you. "I-you have nothing to do with this, Kuzu. I'm gonna go get some air." 

Without even waiting for Kukuzu to nod, acknowledging your departure, you made your way out the door. Closing it much more quietly than Hidan had, you made your way out of the hideout. Making it into the surrounding forest, you took a deep breath of fresh air. 

If your goal had been to immediately find Hidan, it would have been a simple task. You could feel his chakra presence not even a mile out from where you were, and yet, you debated even facing him. The Jashinist was simply getting under your skin for one small reason. This simple, insignificant reason, happened to be why every other moment the two of you were at one another's throats. There was no better way you knew to convey to the pink eyed man that your feelings were overflowing. 

Without warning, you allowed chakra to flow into your hand as you threw your palm at a tree in front of you. The tree was quickly rendered asunder at the force, and your own voice let out a grunt in response. If you could have, you would have torn each and every tree in that forest apart. 

Unfortunately for you, you were not alone for very long. You could practically smell the blood dripping off of the pink eyed man before your eyes even shifted to gaze at him. Lips still formed in a grimace, you could feel your heart tighten. 

"What the fuck do you want?" You spat, barely even sparing the man a glance. 

His tone was harsh as he countered, "Making sure you don't draw any more fucking attention to yourself." 

Though his tone was harsh, it caused your gaze fo fully meet his own. If you were to dig deep enough into his words, you could almost think what he was hinting to was somewhat caring. Despite yourself, you could feel your lips attempting to curl upwards at his words, though you forced them back down quickly. 

That shit eating grin of his showed you that he caught that simple motion, before you were even able to counter his words. The chuckle that escaped his lips furthered the obvious amusement the man had. If you believed that the Jashinist had any coothe, even drenched in blood, you were incorrect. 

The silver haired man grabbed you by the waist, connecting slightly bloodied lips with your own plush ones. Connecting lips, the kiss was not as long as you would have hoped, but the metallic taste of blood gave you all the more reason to desire stealing another after he was cleaner. Separating by the lips was fast, though he still held you by the waist with a surprisingly strong arm. 

"I like you, bitch," Hidan said with a smirk against his lips. 

You rolled your eyes, but melted into his touch. You knew the Jashinist was not someone you would expect a soft confessional from, though you could recognize something deep in those pink eyes that made you believe the man. A smile pulled your lips upward at the sight, your heart racing. 

Chuckling, you said softly, "I like you, too, asshole. Let's get the blood off you to share a proper kiss, though." 

Rolling his red eyes, his smirk grew a bit at your words. If you were to look close enough, you could even see the faint tint of blush that rose in his blood splattered cheeks. Fondness radiated in his amused red eyes. Within moments, he had you gruffly by the hand, pulling you back towards the base. 

"What are we fucking waiting for?" He exclaimed in an amused tone. 


	3. Art Is A Bang (Deidara x Reanimated!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Deidara leaves the Akatsuki after Reader passes, living under an alias not far from Konoha Village due to the readers wishes. I am first going to apologize that my first two Deidara fics have been piles of sadness, but there will be fluff up and coming. 
> 
> On a side note, I did say this would be Akatsuki heavy. If anyone wants specific characters that are listed in tags to come sooner than later, please feel free to leave a comment. Not taking requests for this yet (and this will be updated sporadically for now), but I am taking suggestions.

Reanimation was one of the dirtiest tricks up Orochimaru's sleeve. He could  _ feel _ her chakra, though. Even if there was an ere of darkness about it, the blonde could feel his lover's reanimated chakra flowing through the body that the snake and his consort reanimated. Without thought, the blue eyed man ran to her, faster than sound. 

Upon further inspection, he could feel his old cohorts beside her, likely all reanimated for the purpose of the battle that was taking place. Though he respected and cared deeply for the red haired puppet man, his target was based off of his own heart. Deep desires that had been mourned in the battle Y/N L/N of the Sand had taken her fall. 

The artist hid himself well, first observing the battles before him. Though he never asked for the life of crime that the Akatsuki threw him into, he could recognize some reanimated friends, people he truly respected, fighting as mere puppets for the snake. Even the puppet master had become a puppet himself in the game that Orochimaru played. 

His lips curled to a frown, and though he had no reason to jump in between this battle, he felt he must. The young woman's words buzzed around in the artist's head as he stared with his blue eyes, feeling hot tears rising in them.  _ Live for me, my love,  _ he could still hear her voice saying to him as she took her final breaths. Those blue eyes landed upon the y/h/c haired, y/e/c eyed young woman, adorned in the puppeteers garb. 

One of his hand mouths made it's way into his bag, drawing in some explosive clay with his chakra. Though he planned not to jump between the fight, albeit a foolish action to partake, he had plans of his own. If he was able to succeed, just maybe he would help the red haired partner he respected, time willing. 

Y/N L/N was true art, someone who brought beauty to the world for the short existence that she existed. She believed the same as he, and even in this reanimated state, Deidara watched the young woman weave her temporary art at her opponent. 

He needed to create a distraction, a small and beautiful distraction. Within moments, he created a slew of birds to separate the young, reanimated woman from her opponent. Quickly making his way downward without being seen, he tried to corner the young woman. 

"Y/N, un!" The blonde called out, his own voice cracking as he called her name out. 

Where the whites of her eyes would be, he registered that they were pure black. The y/e/c eyes that he knew popped even more with the blackness around her eyes, though he could feel his heart breaking once more as he cautiously walked forward. The young woman drew back into a fighting stance as she watched him near her. Though she did, no words emitted from her plush lips. 

"It's me, un," Deidara tried to reason, his voice almost desperate as he forced his lips to curl upwards into a smile. "Love, let's get away from here, yeah! This isn't your fight!" 

"This is what I was brought back to do," the woman countered, summoning the sand she could to create her art. "And if you wish to stand in my way, you will fall victim." 

"Y/N, no!" Deidara tried to reason, moving himself from her attack, yet stepping closer to her nonetheless. "You are not a puppet, un. You are Y/N L/N, the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon. You  _ are  _ what puts my clay birds to shame. Your y/e/c eyes shimmer with a beauty that is both everlasting  **_and_ ** a bang.  **_You_ ** are the love of  **_my_ ** life, Y/N, un!" 

The blonde had not even realized initially that tears were staining down his placid face, though sobs ripped from his throat as he spoke. He moved closer to her, to the point that he could practically touch her by this point. Tears flowing freely, he took the opportunity to engulf the reanimation of his lover in his arms tightly. 

Her opponent had come back to the scene to find what was unfolding in front of their eyes, a simply shocked expression against their features. Though for a moment, they stared, they did not attack the young couple. With a choked voice, they spoke, "Son, I'm sure she's gone from this world." 

"Y/N can't be gone, un!" He said as he felt the reanimated woman's sand creeping up his legs. His body shook as he held the young woman tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. "She's stronger than this. She can fight this, un. If I can't get her back, I'll kill her myself, so please, go back to your companions, yeah." 

The opponent did as he said, shockingly enough. Deidara could feel the sand creeping slower, though he could not stop the tears that rained down from his blue eyes. With choked out words, Deidara continued to try and convince his lover that she was still there. "I left, Y/N," he choked out painfully. "I left and I lived for you, un! We can have that life, together. Freedom, Y/N! Can't you remember what that is like? Let's get away from all this fighting and create a life together. We always talked about getting away from the Akatsuki and getting married, love." 

He pushed himself to look her straight in her black and y/e/c eyes, his own blue eye fogged with tears as he gripped her tightly. Staring directly at the young woman, he choked out, "Y/N L/N, will you run away with me, un?" Before he thought to do anything else, maybe even get away from the sand that was engulfing his lower half, he pressed his lips against her own. Though she had merely been reanimated, he noted that the young woman still tasted just like the Y/N he loved. 

His lips did not let up as they pressed against her own. He  **_needed_ ** her to understand, to  **_return_ ** to him. Deidara needed this with all his might, no matter how many tears cascaded down his face as he pressed his lips against her own. 

The moment that he felt his heart rise into his throat was the moment that those lips he was forcefully kissing moved in return. Her lips melded into his, starting off cautious and timid, before truly diving into the kiss. Within moments, the sand was no longer crawling his extremities, merely her arms forcing themselves around her. 

He pulled back quickly, shock clear in his teary expression to see that those y/e/c eyes were staring right at him. Though she still held black where the white normally would be, she stared at him intently, something of recognition shining in her irises, which he quickly noted. Despite his shock, his lips curled a touch upward as he stared right back at her. 

Her voice sounded as if it had not been used in months, a little graveled and cracked as his name slipped off of her lips. "D-deidara?" She said, shock evident in her tone. After his initial nod, he allowed her to continue speaking. "I-I died. I took my last breaths in this world. I b-begged you to go  **_live_ ** for me. Why am I  **_alive_ ** yet I don't feel a beating  **_heart_ ** inside of my chest?" 

His hand moved to cup the young woman's cheek, moving a thumb to trace her cheekbone as he did. "You were resurrected using a forbidden jutsu, un," he said in barely above a whisper, his voice cracking from the tears that were slowing on his face. "You, Sasori no Dana, and some of the others were resurrected. I felt your chakra and came as fast as I could, yeah." 

Her lips fell to a frown at his words, though her eyes trailed to notice that Deidara no longer adorned the Akatsuki cloak. Lightly upwards her lips curled once more upon her realization. Voice finally gaining more traction as she spoke once more, it showed a sense of fondness about it. "You listened," she spoke softly. "I'm so glad." 

"And now," he started, his tears finally subsiding as his lips curled upwards more, "we can  **_live_ ** that life together, un." 

Y/N's lips dropped back down as she stared at her lover. She could recognize the disappointment upon his face as her own lips drooped, but she forced the words from her lips. "If it's a forbidden jutsu that brought me  **_back_ ** , Dei, you know what has to be  **_done_ ** ," she replied sullenly. "I would have  **_loved_ ** to live a life of freedom with  **_you_ ** , and you know that as well as I. My  **_heart_ ** no longer  **_beats_ ** in my chest. This is no life to  **_live_ ** . I'm  **_gone_ ** , my love. I will save the  **_others_ ** , but everyone who has been brought back must  **_perish once more_ ** . Live a long, fulfilling life for me, my  **_love_ ** . I will be waiting for you in the one place that Sasori no Dana could argue to be right. We will become  **_eternal_ ** together once your time is up. Our souls may  **_live_ ** the life we were robbed of." 

Deidara could feel his heart tighten in his chest as he listened to every word his reanimated lover spoke. As much as he despised the fact that his lover would not stay in the world of the living, he could not force her to live as a reanimated  **_corpse_ ** . Despite his knowledge of this, though, the words still ripped from his throat. "I don't want to  **_lose_ ** you again, un!" He exclaimed, pain evident in his tone. 

The young woman did not desire to separate from her lover once more either, but it was her turn to reach out to him. Slender fingers stretched out to embed in his long blonde locks, stroking in a comforting manner. Her lips did not form upward once more, the sensation almost dulled with her reanimated state, though she was sure he took comfort of her touch. "We will meet again, Dei," she whispered to him in a comforting tone. "This is not  **_goodbye_ ** , simply art in the cosmos. Once I save the others, I beg you to allow me to be your  **_art_ ** once more."

One last chaste kiss was shared between the two, though Y/N could not feel his lips in the same way that he could feel the plush lips of her own. Saddened glances were passed between the two, before Y/N was off once more. Y/N aided the shinobi's side in the fight, against her counterparts. Though she was able to snap out of her own trance, she did not wish her previous cohorts to feel the same way that she did, feeling, yet unfeeling. Each death was quick, shinobi clearly confused as to why the young reanimated woman was aiding their side. 

To one, she had to call out, "No one deserves to live this way," as they had stopped in place. "I feel no heart beating in my chest, though I bleed for my comrades. Allow me to help you extinguish their flames, to allow them to  **_live_ ** eternally outside of the mortal coil. Allow their souls to be  **_free_ ** ." 

The shinobi understood her pleas, and aided her as much as they possibly could. If she was able to have tears burn in her eyes, she was sure she would be crying for each and every one of her friends. She wanted to cry so badly, knowing she could not stay with her lover, and yet her heart held no beat.

Allies slain once more, she followed her senses back to Deidara. Standing face to face with his lover, her body adorned in the blood of her reanimated allies, her lips grimaced at the young man. Striding towards him carefully, she bit her lip gently. 

"The deed is done," she spoke in melancholy, though she could feel the emptiness inside of her. Her soul loved the young man standing in front of her, though the absence of her heart leaping was an unfortunate effect of the reanimation. "Now, I beg of you, allow me to go out once more with a  **_bang_ ** ." 

The blonde hesitated as he stared at the young woman. His heart was tight, breath hitched in his throat. He wondered if he could truly extinguish the flame of the person he held most dear to his heart as he stepped closer to her. Gentle digits extended outwards, moving to her y/h/c locks as he gently brushed down them. 

"I love you, Y/N, un," he whispered to the young woman in front of him, drawing her into his slender arms once more. "You are my  **_everything_ ** ." 

The reanimated young woman nodded to the blonde, allowing her lips to curl upwards the slightest bit as her eyes did not leave him. "Remember, Deidara," she said, barely above a whisper, "I love you, and I will be  **_waiting_ ** for you, the only place I truly believe that art becomes  **_eternal_ ** . Live for me, and relish in the bounties of freedom. When your time comes, we will have  **_eternity_ ** together." 

He allowed each word of hers to seep into his mind, though he felt as if he would burst into tears once more. The young woman in front of him, though, was someone he would never erase from his heart. As his heart tightened with sorrows, he had to choke his words down. 

Clay forming a large bird, he allowed it to attach itself to her as he got to a safer place, away from where the blast would take place. "Katsu," he whispered, his voice choking upon the small word that escaped his lips as his hand formed the symbol for the jutsu. His voice dripped of melancholy as tears stained his cheeks, whispering the last words he would say on the matter until the two would meet once again. "Art is an  **_explosion_ ** , and you, my love, were the most  **_beautiful_ ** , un."

  
  
  
  



	4. Interruption (Deidara x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm specifically outlining that this is fem!Reader due to the POV I wrote for it, plus-   
> This one is not sad and depressing like the other two. I was going to attempt to post something in between, instead of flooding this with Deidara, but I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> *First SmutFic of the Book* 
> 
> It gets mature relatively quick, and has some fluff at the very end.

She had just gotten back from a briefing after a mission, the slightest bit exhausted. Roaming the halls of the base, Y/N finds herself stopping at a door she knew a little too well. Once she started to hear her name addressed, the woman could not help her curiosity being perked. 

"Y/N…" she could hear the petite blonde male breathe out, almost as a grunt, muffled from the door in front of her. 

Her eyebrow perked upwards, while her cheeks heated with blush. Though she could have been wrong, she still wondered if she was listening to exactly what she thought she did. Keeping herself absolutely silent, she continued to listen. 

"Ah...Y/N...just like that, un," he grunted out, his voice growing in volume the smallest bit as she listened. 

By this point, the young woman could think of more than a few options with this situation. Her cheeks were crimson with blush, eyes darting back and forth to make sure that the other Akatsuki members were not observing her listening in. As she realized the coast was clear, she inhaled deeply to calm herself before placing a hand upon the door handle quietly. 

The door was quickly opened and shut as quietly as the young woman could muster, though the sight before her was not something that she could have even been prepared for. Her heart fluttered quickly in her chest as her eyes landed upon the young blonde male, partaking in exactly what she had assumed. Though she was trying to calm herself prior, there was nothing stopping the blush to rise once more into her cheeks, breath hitched in her throat. 

The blonde man had his long hair swept down, slightly matted with sweat. His handsome blue eyes were closed to her, head tilted back as his lips were lightly parted. Soft grunts could be heard as one of his tongued hands licked up and down his shaft, precum already oozing from his hardened member. 

Trying to ignore her lack of courage to the situation, for a moment she simply relished in the view. She could feel herself already becoming hot at the sight of the man pleasuring himself, excitement building inside of her each time her name was murmured from those panting, parted lips. Moving swiftly, she placed herself at the end of his bed, delicately moving the tongued hand as she knelt down herself. Starting with gentle licks, she soon took his hard member into her wet cavern, bobbing her head up and down as she heard his moans of pleasure. 

"Oh Y/N that feels so good, un," he murmured, followed by pleasing grunts as the woman continued. It took the blonde more than a few moments of this increased pleasure to realize that his tongue bearing hand was removed from his cock, replaced with what his fantasy was imagining in the first place. Blue eyes grew wide, noticing the y/h/c locks bobbing up and down upon his cock, though his moans increased in volume. 

Crimson blush adorned his face as he tried to force the words out between grunts and groans, moans interrupting him each and every time he attempted to speak. He could feel his excitement rising inside of him, the pleasure already getting to be too much for him to bare. "W-what ar-re yo-o-ou d-doing her-eee?" He managed to moan out before feeling himself truly gripped in the pleasure, tossing his head back once more. "Aaah, that's s-so good, Y/N." At this moment, he had not even cared about the delightful surprise, simply enthralled in the pleasure that was getting him close to his end. 

Feeling himself already growing close, which the woman had expected since she walked in on him mid-pleasure, he gripped the sheets with his slender digits. Trying to hold his climax off as long as he could, he could feel the end in sight. His parted, moaning lips forced out the words, "Y/N...I'm gonna- ah- ah Y/N, un." 

As she continued to bob her mouth up and down, sucking him relentlessly, swirling her tongue around his cock, she felt her lips curl into a smirk at his words. She noted that the blonde had not been wrong, moments later shooting his hot seed into her mouth. The salty, warm semen filled her mouth as she milked his cock through his pleasure, riding the orgasm until she felt him growing limp. Sliding her mouth off of his cock, she swallowed the white substance, licking her lips hotly before glancing up to the flustered blonde. 

"To answer your question, you were moaning my name," you teased him with a smirk, your y/e/c eyes glinting with a devious nature as she stared into his blue eyes. "You know, you could have simply asked."

Crimson blush adorned the blonde's face as the y/h/c haired woman made her way up to the bed, sitting beside him. For more than a few moments, the two were silent, simply bashfully avoiding eye contact with one another. Deidara shifted his gaze to take a glance at the young woman's face, his mouth going dry as he tried to utter some sort of words to explain himself. After working with her for over a year, his affection was clearly uncovered, and yet he could not seem to cop to it. 

After a while, Y/N took a sideways glance at Deidara, adoring the man's still partially dressed state. She could tell he still looked flustered, and a bit of a mess to say the least, yet it was the most wondrous sight she had ever beheld. Her heart pounding in her chest, she made quick movements to crawl on top of his disheveled self, pressing her lips against his own. 

The blonde was taken aback in shock at her actions, though he could taste the light salty taste that still lingered upon her lips. It was not unpleasant, mixing with the taste that was simply her own, and he found himself connecting lips with her. Moving in sync with her, he moved one of his slender arms to wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer. 

The young woman moved her hand to finally feel his long blonde locks, feeling silk soaked the slightest bit in sweat as she traced her slender fingers through. Pulling back simply to catch one another's breaths, she leaned her forehead against his own, a smile tugging upon her lips. "Are you simply lustful, or is there something there?" You asked him curiously, her cheeks tinting with blush as she spoke, though she forced herself to keep her gaze in his blue eyes. 

Deidara stumbled upon each word as it left his mouth, though he finally forced them out nonetheless. He had to, after all, because the object of his affection deserved to know how he actually felt, even with the thought of rejection lingering underneath. "I'm in love with you, Y/N," he stuttered out, a sheepish smile tugging against his lips. "I'm sorry if it's weird, un." 

The y/h/c haired woman chuckled openly, before practically tackling him down to a lying position. Her arms wrapped tightly around the blonde as her lips collided with his once more, this kiss slower and more sensual than the last. No matter how slow it was, it absolutely dripped of passion, kissing until the both ran out of air once more. Upon separation, her smile practically beamed at him, the two moved to lie beside one another. 

"It's not weird at all," she said, another giggle escaping her lips. "Seeing as I've been in love with you for quite some time now. I wouldn't just go into someone's room and get them off for the fun of it." 

It was Deidara's turn to chuckle, though the tint of pink rose once again in his cheeks. "Well, that's relieving, yeah," he said with a smile. "Will you be my girlfriend, then, un?" 

Her lips curled upwards more, if it was even physically possible as she nodded. Holding him close, she said, "I would love to, Dei." 


	5. Elicting Emotional Response (Sasori x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is emotionless!fem!Reader, and absolutely fluffy in it's own way. Two people with closed off hearts, never feeling like they'll truly relish in the company of another, feeling emotion for what is like the first time together. 
> 
> For this piece, I did a lot of research into Sasori's puppet body to see if this would even be possible. Seeing as he is a human puppet, he should feel like skin upon his face and hands, so that is what I went with for this piece. Also, musing-wise, he does have a human heart, simply grown cold and distant after his parents death. I tried to incorporate this knowledge as much as possible, and hope none of this sounds AU.

Arguably, Y/N C/N was the emotionless, gruesome member of the Akatsuki. Countless years spent in the bingo book, Y/N was someone that many feared. This fear stemmed down to the Akatsuki itself, while Pein and Konon were the only two with a truly higher fear stat. 

While most of the Akatsuki were out on various missions, Y/N C/N was stuck at home in the base, and decided to make the best of the day off. Normally people would spend time doing their hobbies, or simply relax, but Y/N had other plans. Notably, the Akatsuki were not the cleanest people around, and it was those days off that Y/N C/N had that a room would magically end up spotless. No one had truly witnessed that it had been the cold, emotionless brute, but it was a peculiar thing that no one felt safe enough to speculate. 

Relishing in the absence of other beings, Y/N played her music and sang softly to it as she took care of the kitchen chores. Cleaning up the dishes and wiping the counters, the y/e/c eyed woman spent hours in the kitchen this day. Her singing went unnoticed for quite some time, and she found herself getting lost in her own little world. 

Little did she know, by the point that she began singing the last song, she managed to accrue an audience of one. The doe eyed man with the red hair and puppet figure watched curious in the doorway, his eyes never seeming to leave the woman as she moved throughout the room. As he watched her, his lips involuntarily turned the slightest bit upwards. 

He enjoyed the way that the C/N woman swayed gently as she sang, not to mention the surprisingly sweet tone that emitted from her lips. Though he had always found Y/N C/N to be a good candidate as a puppet, he had never truly seen her in motion. For that matter, he wondered in this moment, if he was seeing the true Y/N C/N. 

When y/e/c eyes caught the second presence, her lips closed, though no embarrassment rose in her cheeks. The woman did not plan to deny what she had been doing, nor feel bashful towards her strange behavior. In almost a monotone, the woman simply greeted her onlooker, as if the show he witnessed had not transpired. "Sasori-san," she greeted simply, giving him a nod of acknowledgement. 

The lack of emotions felt from Y/N C/N had the puppet man somewhat enigmatic. He truly wondered how a  _ human _ could feel nothing, and act as such. For a moment, there was silence as he pondered over the conundrum, before simply snapping back, "C/N-san," in reply a little more harsh than intended. 

"Y/N is fine," she corrected, though her lips neither curled upwards, nor down. She seemed entirely unphased by the man's snideness towards her. "Did you need something?" 

Another moment the puppet was lost in thought, feeling a little tightening at his core. Quickly making up an excuse, he said, "How would you like to be eternal?" Mentally, he cursed himself for the offer. Though he would adore to have such a beautiful puppet within his collection, and with such talents as Y/N C/N possessed to top it, he could not particularly ignore that small tug of emotion he was feeling. 

It had been strange to Sasori of the Red Sand, to feel any sort of emotion whatsoever. Though it was true that his heart was laced into his core, the one weakness his puppet body possessed, he could not feel the same way that he had once before. After all, that had been the point of initially turning his own body this way. 

Y/N had finished up cleaning by this point, taking the tea to steep as she stepped closer to the puppet boy. For a moment, with her y/e/c eyes fixated upon the man, it was something that the woman questioned. It had, after all, been an offer that would benefit her fighting skills. "I can appreciate the eternal beauty of art," she replied, her voice never wavering or changing from her monotone, "but I will have to decline." 

Though he had not fully grasped the desire to turn the woman into a puppet, he was thoroughly shocked by her response, his eyebrow raising as he stared upon the emotionless woman. "You're emotionless already," he said in a more questioning, sharp tone. "I'm simply offering for your beauty to be eternal, living far past your expectancy." 

The woman simply shrugged at him, taking a sip of her tea. "Do you have sensations, Sasori-san?" She questioned back, her y/e/c eyes clearly studying him. Y/N placed her tea down as she moved closer to the puppet man, causing him to simply eye her more. Without hesitation, nor swap in expression, the woman placed a soft hand against his cool cheek, which she was noted felt like flesh. "Does this register with a nervous system?" 

Suddenly, the puppet man found himself almost bashful at the sudden touch. Though he did not have a nervous system, his chakra still allowed him to feel the touch upon his face. He found himself tripping over his words as he finally spoke. "Not connected to a nervous system, but my chakra," he clarified. "As a human puppet, I simply harvest the organs, preserving the body, as well as the chakra."

At his words, the woman moved her hand away from the puppet's cheek, watching as he visibly frowned. "I should have expected that," she replied, biting her lip gently as she glanced away from him. Straightening herself up quickly, she moved back over to her tea, taking another sip before she spoke once more. "I've had plenty of years. I prefer not to have another lifetime ahead." 

_ Did she show emotion, or am I seeing things? _ He wondered to himself, studying the woman's face more intently. The doe eyed man allowed a moment to process the woman's words, them simply enigmatic to him. Finally speaking up once more, he spoke with more confidence as he pressed her in a different area. "You're  _ human _ are you not?" He questioned, waiting to see a change in expression, or anything. "How do you have no emotion?" 

"I have emotions," she replied in monotone, her eyes studying him as much as he was to her. "If they are not evoked, they don't present in the forefront. You have none due to your puppet body, correct?" 

"It can be speculated," he replied with a gentle shrug. Normally, he would simply say no. He would say  _ of course  _ he has no emotion. How could he? Yet, in this moment, he had been questioning himself. This generally happened in the presence of the C/N woman, though it was typically a brief encounter that left him questioning. Since he managed to get the woman on the line to speak to him for once, though, he was not planning on walking away easily. "What would evoke your emotions?" 

She noticed how nonchalantly the man asked about her emotions, and how to evoke them. As her y/e/c gaze studied him carefully, she allowed herself to think of the answer to his question. Though the seemingly emotionless woman could not openly admit her slight attraction to the puppet, which did evoke the smallest spark of her emotions, she found it hard to flat out lie. "Unsure," she said simply, though she bit her tongue afterwards, cursing herself internally. Quickly, she followed her own words. "Sensation, possibly." 

There was no doubt that the red haired puppet was intrigued by the woman, and wondered if he personally could evoke some sort of real emotion out of her. Though there was one sure fire way to create emotion, through pain, he wanted to go a more delicate route. After all, the C/N woman had skin that simply reminded him of porcelain, and he would never wish to scar up a potential masterpiece. 

This time, the puppet drew closer to her. He noted that she did not move, not even flinching as the man stood a few inches away from her. After a moment of simply staring into her y/e/c eyes, though, he did notice as she placed her tea back upon the counter. 

Reaching his hand up, he mirrored the action Y/N performed upon him, a room temperature, smooth hand resting against the woman's cheek. Though he expected the woman to flinch away, or something a great deal more violent than such, he was pleasantly surprised. He found himself melting at the gentle movement of Y/N's face, and noted the slight change in color upon her face.

Y/N mentally cursed herself for melting into the puppet's touch, a small amount of blush rising in her cheeks. She could feel a little something in her heart tighten as she stared into his doe eyes. Out of all of the Akatsuki members, Sasori of the Red Sand had been the only one to win the woman's affection, and she was sure it was the only one that would never be able to return it. 

"Does this make you feel anything?" He questioned, his hand not leaving her cheek. Mentally, he chided himself for tripping over his words as he spoke. Sasori found himself enjoying this small sensation, and was not ready to give it up quite yet. Though he had witnessed a small display of emotion, he would have said just about anything to keep his hand there for another few moments. 

Y/N C/N feared to answer this question for more than a few reasons, which was clear in the small hesitation in her voice. If the puppet were to truly analyze the woman's actions, everything would be transparent. "Marginally, yes," she replied through her hesitation, though she mentally noted that her blush was deepening the slightest bit as the puppet refused upon moving his hand. 

It was not like Sasori was completely unfamiliar with the actions of affection, though he had never performed said actions upon anyone. As he had turned himself into a human puppet at a young age, he never thought he would even be thinking of doing some of the outlandish things that he has seen Deidara do with some of the women he's attracted, let alone to the extent of what he's publically seen Hidan do. It was not a far step to say that Sasori found some of those actions a little silly, and yet he found himself debating whether or not to attempt. 

His lips were not particularly soft due to his puppet body, and yet as he finally leaned in, connecting them with Y/N's own plush lips, he felt himself beginning to smile softly into the currently one sided kiss. The puppet wondered what was going through the woman's mind in this moment, as his lips pressed against her own. Though they were human lips, he did begin to wonder if it felt different for her, or if she would even be desiring her to do so. 

Luckily, some of his questions had been answered simply by the feeling of her own lips reciprocating the action. Moving awkwardly, yet somewhat in sync with one another, the two found themselves melting into this kiss. For Sasori, it was an all new experience entirely. 

As the two finally separated,he noticed the crimson blush against the woman's cheek. His own lips curled upwards at the sight, clearly seeing that he had made an affect upon the supposedly emotionless woman's emotion. He had to stop himself from letting out a chuckle at the sight, though he was proud of what he accomplished. 

Y/N had quickly become a blushing mess at the action that she had not expected. Though the small bits of emotions she felt towards the red haired male could normally be thrown behind a strong facade, connecting lips with him was the furthest from what she expected. Her heart beat quickly in her chest as her eyes opened to place the puppet in view once more, blush clear against her cheeks. 

Curiosity took her as she found herself re-composing, and she asked, "Was that a satisfactory response for your action?" Her eyebrow raised at the puppet man, studying him with her y/e/c eyes once more, though inside she was still the slightest bit flustered. As she studied him, she noted that he even seemed the slightest bit flustered himself. 

"I may desire to try that again," he said after a moment of silence. "It's gratifying to receive an emotional response from you, Y/N."

"I may be able to admit to the same," she replied, trying to keep her composure, though her wall was starting to crumble internally. "It was unexpected, yet pleasant." 

The puppet man's lips curled upwards again at her words, before moving himself to try something new. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the other moved back to her face before delicately moving into the woman's y/h/c locks. Claiming her lips once more was not a difficult feat, though he found himself  _ feeling  _ as he did. It was a strange experience for him, and yet, he relished in it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have vague ideas for characters outside of the Akatsuki, I swear. I will attempt to push for the next one to be a Kakashi x Reader (because when it comes to non-Akatsuki f/o's, he was high on my list).


	6. Tortured Past (Kakuzu x Reader)

"You would have made a surprisingly good housewife," Kakuzu muttered out as she was finishing clearing the table from the breakfast she made for the current Akatsuki in the base itself. 

For a moment, his words made her pause. Y/N could not help the sour way her lips fell, momentarily biting her lip as she placed away the last of the dishes. Though her plush lips parted, nothing was uttered to the stitched man as she turned from what she was doing. Simply a sigh passed her lips before she called out to the Jashinist she knew would be close by. 

"Hidan!" She exclaimed, her voice clearly dripping of impatience. "Let's get our asses moving!"

Kakuzu frowned at the woman's response from underneath his mask, his wild colored eyes glancing over at her. Though what he said was meant to be a compliment, something that would rarely escape his stitched mouth, she seemed to ignore it. Not even simply ignore, he noticed, as the y/h/c haired woman seemed to be tight lipped and aggravated. He was sure she was in a calm mood prior. 

Y/N, on the other hand, had images painting her mind she wished to erase once more. Blood stained every corner of her mind, while a young, screaming voice practically hollowed her ear drums. The woman felt as if she were about to break down in tears, and yet, as she ushered the two out for the mission they were assigned, she simply wanted blood. 

Kakuzu noticed the change in mood quite easily, though he was not a man known to ask what was wrong, especially knowing how easy the woman was to desire bloodshed. He simply followed behind the two, his eyes examining the woman behind his own mask. As he noticed quickly, the woman's pace was one that even Hidan began falling behind. 

As if it were on queue, the hot headed Jashinist called out to Y/N, his tone filled with exhausted aggravation. "Bitch, what's your rush?" He exclaimed tiredly. "Slow the fuck down!" 

As Hidan went to reach for Y/N, Kakuzu found himself slapping the Jashinist's hand away, sending a glare in his direction. His hopes were simply that Y/N was going to ignore the pink eyed man, continuing at her quickening pace as long as no one touched her. Though this may have been his wish, he found himself sighing in irritation as the woman's mouth opened. 

"Fuckface, I swear I will disassemble you and hide your body parts across the lands if you open your mouth again," she spat quickly. "Give me something to kill, or I'll waste my bloodlust on you." 

Though the Jashinist knew better than to speak once more, that did not stop him from the vulgar motions he sent towards Kakuzu, speaking of you. The two were clearly being left behind, but Kakuzu believed that just maybe it was for the best in this moment. They allowed you to run ahead of them, Kakuzu glaring at Hidan for his actions. 

***

When Y/N spoke of wanting blood, the y/h/c haired woman had not exaggerated in any sense. She took her suffering out on the entire entourage that the missing ninja had to guard them, before slitting the throat of the man she recognized from the bingo book. No matter how much of a fury she had been in, there was no way that she was letting the mission go to waste, as she made sure not to badly mark the bounty. 

When Kakuzu and Hidan had finally arrived themselves, even Hidan was taken aback. His pink eyes grew wide at the scene in front of him, seeing the y/h/c haired woman standing in the middle. Her normally vibrant y/h/c hair was indistinguishable, practically dipped in the blood of her enemies. A smirk held against her lips, clearly of triumph, though her face even had the red liquid strewn across it. 

"What took you so long?" She said with an almost eerie chuckle as she walked over to her partners. With one finger, she pointed back to the bounty, her face not leaving the two in front of her. "One of you can carry him, since I did all the heavy lifting." 

"I could have sacrificed them to Lord Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed, though the warning glare he received from Y/N caused his mouth to immediately shut. 

Kakuzu was the one to carry the body for the bounty, and on the way, Y/N used a nearby lake to wipe the blood out of her hair and face. The majority of the walk to the bounty office was silent, though Kakuzu's eyes often found themselves glancing over to her. 

Though there was something clearly wrong with her prior, she seemed so cheery now. For that matter, she seemed almost normal. He could not seem to erase the image of all the dead shinobi around her, nor that wicked smirk that lied against her normally perfectly pouted lips. She was not known to make quite the mess, and yet, she massacred them. 

"Did I upset you?" He finally managed to mutter out of his stitched lips as the three walked. Kakuzu could not help but wonder why Y/N was so mysterious about it, or why she had not simply taken her aggravation out upon him. She could have screamed and yelled at him, and yet, she did not even say a word about it. 

The y/e/c eyed woman shifted her gaze to Kakuzu before her lips curled downward. She had no distaste towards Kakuzu, if not quite on the contrary, yet she was not quite sure if she wanted to explain her past. A small comment like that should not have bothered her, especially when it had been an endearing one at that. 

"You didn't know," she said simply, shrugging as her eyes glanced off towards the path the three were taking. 

Though Kakuzu would have typically dropped it, the whole situation was enigmatic to him. He could not help wonder precisely why the comment affected her so greatly, and he could not seem to trap the words that escaped from his mouth. "It was supposed to be a simple compliment," he pressed as his gaze studied her eyes. "You're also make a good criminal. Is that what you want to hear, woman?" 

She could not help her voice breaking as the words dripped from her lips. "N-no," she said, her voice full of aggression. "I don't care! I just, ah, fuck." Y/N swallowed hard to prevent the tears that glassed her eyes from falling. "I was one. It just fucking reminds me of my son, alright?" 

"What, did you fucking kill your son?" Hidan spoke, clearly unamused by the two's conversation. 

"I swear to fuck-," she started, glaring at the silver haired man. Her voice took a somber tone as she moved her gaze back out in front of the three, allowing a sigh to escape her lips. "No, I didn't. His asshole father did, and then I killed his whole fucking family." 

*** 

Back at base, Kakuzu could not stop thinking about what Y/N had said while they were out. Even as he was attempting to count his money, her words echoed through his mind. If he was to be honest, it was rather annoying. 

His lips curled to a frown as he found himself, maskless, walking to the door of the woman on his mind. Though he would typically wear his mask throughout the hideout, Y/N had been one of the few to see him without regardless. He could feel his multiple hearts beating quickly as he reached up to knock upon her door. 

Sobbing could be heard from the other side of the door, and Kakuzu stopped his fist from pattering against her door as he simply stood. Choked sobbing seemed to echo off of each wall, making it relatively loud for any outsider to hear. His stitched lips frowned the slightest bit more as he stared at the door in front of him. 

After nearly five straight minutes of listening to the sobs, with no true end in sight, the man let out a sigh. Raising his fist once more, he knocked against the door in a pattern of three. For a few moments, he waited as he listened to the quick shuffling of the woman in question. 

The door sprung open to reveal Y/N's poor job of hiding her own crying, accompanied with a forced smile. "Hey, Kuzu," she forced out, trying to make sure to sound as well as possible. "You need something?" 

The man said nothing whatsoever to her words, though he pushed her back inside, closing the door behind the two. His wild eyes glanced down to her confused features, before he simply wrapped his strong arms around her. No words needed to be spoken in this moment as he held her tightly, allowing her to once again break the dams of her y/e/c eyes. 

She clung tight to him, her own arms awkwardly wrapped around the stitched man. Typically one of the most level headed out of the Akatsuki, she was someone who almost immediately caught the stitched man's attention. Crying until she felt hoarse, she finally separated from him, allowing an apologetic smile to grace her face. 

Though the stitched man had plenty of things he could spend his own time upon, he knowingly replied, "Will you tell me about him?" A small smile graced his stitched features, his eyes attentive as he stared down upon her. "About your son, I mean." 

Y/N spent hours telling Kakuzu about Y/S/N, as much as she could possibly remember of him. She even explained why he was killed, as the father that didn't want him had a kekegenkai that was passed down to him. After a while of explaining, she barely even noticed that the two seemed to switch to a position where she was lying against his bare chest. 

"He would have loved you," she murmured with a soft chuckle. "I know I do." As the words slipped from her mouth, she found herself wishing she could shove them right back into her throat. The last thing she had meant to do was to tell him how she felt about him, especially after the mess that she had been the past day. 

He glanced down at her with a knowing smirk, chuckling at the woman's words. Moving his head upwards, he replied by simply pressing his lips against her own, relishing in the feeling of her soft, plush lips. They moved in sync with hers, and he realized that no matter how much time he supposedly wasted with Y/N, it would never be a waste.

  
  



	7. Arranged Marriage...Surprise? (Gaara x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another fem!Reader, one that has some deep scars. Despite the scars, though, this is an incredibly fluffy one shot. I read about how they attempted to arrange a marriage for the Kazekage, and though I may have written this a little sooner than the actual attempt at arranging his marriage (it wasn't specified, so I made this a little bit after the war, giving Orochimaru the ability to freely set Reader on her way), this is meant to be cute. I have not watched basically any Borato (despite checking out Kakashi without a mask, really), but I was reading through the wiki and found the possibility for a fic idea.

_ Arranged marriage,  _ Gaara thought to himself as he stared out the window of his office, a grimace against his lips. After briefly meeting the last woman that his council attempted to suit him with, he was not pleased about them attempting again. Though the red head had come a long way in his life, he could not help that small part that wondered.  _ Am I unlovable? _

With his teal eyes, he simply gazed for around an hour, the hour before he would be meeting his female suitor. He could not help his lack of enthusiasm, as he had already gotten close to another woman who dashed off with her lover to elope. It was underhanded of her, sure, but Gaara could not entirely even blame the woman for running off. An arranged marriage does not always start with love, after all, and if the woman had someone she already loved, there was no reason for the whole arrangement to transpire. 

"Kazekage, sir," he could hear one of his shinobi on the other side of the door, knocking gruffly as he addressed the young man. 

"Come in," Gaara said absently, though he could not seem to pull his mind off of the blonde haired woman that had made him feel unlovable. His teal eyes had not even broken from the window as two sets of footsteps entered. "Yes?" His tone was somewhat curt, though absent in nature. 

The man that addressed him prior stuttered over his words, clearly intimidated by the young man. After all, who in the sand village had not been intimidated by Gaara? It was simply to be expected, even after his nature had changed. "This is who the counsel found for you," he said awkwardly, attempting to get the Kazekage's attention. 

The red headed Kazekage had not shifted his gaze until her gentle voice spoke up. "Y/N," she introduced, though she truly needed no introduction. Her familiar y/h/c locks and piercing y/e/c eyes had been an image burned in the back of the young man's mind since childhood. 

His face read of shock, lips slightly agape as if he meant to formulate words to the young woman before him. Teal eyes took in the young woman's appearance, wondering if this had been some sort of a joke from the counsel. An exaggerated blink simply added to the awkward silence, before Gaara motioned his hand for the shinobi to leave the two. 

"I-I'm sure you don't remember me," the young woman said shyly, moving her y/e/c eyes to the ground bashfully. "Lord Kazekage-sama."

Recovering from Gaara's own shock, he cleared his throat quickly, cringing slightly at the formality. "There's no need to be so formal with me, Y/N," he replied, though he could feel his heart leaping from his chest. "And of course I remember you. What kind of person would I be not to?" 

"M-my mistake," she replied shyly, before her lips curled upwards. "I'm glad that you do." 

After a moment of Gaara simply listening to the thumping of his own heart in his chest, Gaara rose to his feet, making his way out from behind his desk. Though the young man had not grown significantly tall over the years, he still towered over the young woman as he walked closer to her, causing her to glance upward a bit. "Did you agree to this?" He asked suspiciously, his teal eyes taking in how beautiful the woman had grown in simply a few years time. "I thought you were dead." 

She giggled softly, awkwardness clear in her tone. "I-I," she started, before her words fell short. Biting her lip gently, she attempted to come up with the words to say to the man. "That explains why no one saved me." Her words were soft and light as she spoke, almost to the point that Gaara himself couldn't hear her. 

Gaara found himself involuntarily moving his hands to each side of her shoulders, gripping her gently. As soon as he watched her flinch, his lips curled downwards to a grimace and he retracted his hands. "You're scared of me," he concluded woefully. 

Quickly, the young woman shook her head, her y/h/c hair practically dancing around. "No, no!" She said hastily, pushing her own lips upwards into a smile. Her voice had more vigor than prior as she continued. "The scars are deep, and I'm so sorry! Maybe I shouldn't have volunteered. That lab was scarring, but once I heard that  _ my  _ Gaara was getting sold off to someone, I couldn't just stand by. I've loved you since we were kids, and I jumped at the opportunity. I'm so sorry." As she spoke, she felt tears cascading down her face. Her arms gripped one another as she shook at the thought of Orochimaru's lab, about all the horrible things she had been through before she was finally released. 

Gaara watched the young woman's display with a grimace still against his lips. This grimace was not for the idea of him being unlovable, though. In this moment, he grimaced at the young woman's pain. He grimaced at the woman he always had a soft place in his heart for being harmed to the point that she flinches away from a simple touch. 

"Y/N," he whispered finally. How badly Gaara wished to engulf her in his arms, to tell her that everything was alright, and yet he did not wish to scare her more. "Y/N, don't apologize. I'm happy that it's you."

Though tears still fell from her y/e/c eyes, she glanced upwards at those handsome teal eyes, her own softening in the slightest as they met. Her words were a little choked as she spoke, but she still forced them out nonetheless. "B-but, I'm a mess," she countered quickly. "I flinched away from your touch, but I want so badly to wrap my arms around you. You have no idea how much I missed you." 

"I want you to be comfortable, Y/N," Gaara replied, his tone serious as he spoke. "May I take you somewhere?" He cautiously held out his hand to her, though he had not expected the woman to take it. His teal eyes still pleaded with her, though, and the hand stayed out even as she hesitated. 

Sheepishly, it took a few moments for Y/N to take the red head's hand, but as she did, she hesitantly moved it so the two had their fingers intertwined. As her action was her own, and not forced upon her, she felt herself calming at the gentle action. Using her other hand, she quickly wiped her face of her salted tears before following the Kazekage to wherever he decided to go. 

The two walked for a while together, and during that time she could feel the uncomfortable stares from people in the village. Though it had been years since Gaara had the one tailed beast extracted from his body, she knew the uncomfortable looks were for him. Carefully as she felt them more and more, she squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

The two arrived at a stretch of plain in an alcove of the village hidden of the sand that the two knew well. Though the woman was from y/c/n she would often meet him in his own village to get away from it all. Involuntarily, a smile tugged against her lips, and she moved her gaze once more to glance upwards at Gaara. 

"Do you remember the promise that we made here?" He asked curiously, his teal eyes glancing down upon Y/N once more. 

Blush lightly dusted the young woman's cheeks as she remembered it fondly. Nodding, she allowed her smile to fully form against her lips. "I promised you that my love for you was eternal," she said shyly, letting out a soft chuckle. "More than once." 

"And I promised you that mine was as well," he replied in his own soft tone, his own lips tugging into a smile as he spoke. "After Natuto showed me to open back up to others, I let you in and promised you that." 

"I remember it as if it were yesterday," she said fondly, her cheeks darkening as she spoke. "I was worried you forgot, since that was after the chunin exam." 

Gaara's voice was bold, full of seriousness as he spoke up once more. His teal eyes did not leave the woman's own y/e/c eyes as he did, fingers still intertwined with her own. "Do you still feel that way, Y/N?" He asked. "Do you still love me, after all this time?" 

Swallowing hard, the young woman nodded immediately. "I don't break my promises," she replied confidently, though the blush still lingered against her cheeks. "I said eternal, Gaara." 

"I want to hear you say it," he said, his voice still quite bold. 

Her lips pursed to prevent the larger, dorky smile that attempted to flourish against her features. "I love you, Gaara," she said confidently, with a hint of sweetness in her tone.

"I love you, too, Y/N," he said softer than his previous tone, yet confidence still laced in it. "And if you'll have me, I'll gladly wed you." 

She giggled softly, her heart aflutter at his words. Though she was taken to the sand village to apparently get to know Gaara, he was her childhood love. He was her only love, and those words solidified that she was his. "I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't want to," she teased him softly. 

"May I kiss you?" He asked, his voice a little sheepish as he moved his gaze to her perfectly pouted lips and back to her own y/e/c eyes. "If not, it's okay." 

The young woman swallowed hard once more, preparing herself for the touch. Moving herself to face him, she nodded sheepishly, distrusting of her own mouth to formulate the words. She leaned in the slightest bit, showing that she was truly serious. 

Gaara slowly moved in himself, his breath hot against her lips as he closed his eyes to place his lips against hers. He kissed her gently, moving his lips in sync with hers as he did. As he kissed her, he couldn't help allowing his mind to wander, thinking,  _ Maybe I was wrong. Everything led me back to her. _

To his surprise, as he kissed her, she disconnected her hand from his. She felt as he began to pull back, but her arms moved to wrap around his neck slowly, each movement careful as she did. The young woman brought him close to her in the most gentle way she could, allowing the kiss to deepen. 

He moved gently as she had, afraid to scare the young woman. With time, his strong yet slender arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his embrace as he did. To his surprise, he felt the woman melt into his arms, into his warmth as the two connected once more. 

Separating merely for air, his forehead rested gently against her own. In breathy words, he said, "I missed you so much, Y/N." He could not help enjoying every second of her in his embrace. 

The woman allowed her lips to curl upwards once more as her eyes did not leave his own teal gaze. Within moments, she was pulling her love back into another kiss, melting once more into his lips. Though she thought she was simply happy to get out of that lab, Y/N was absolutely elated to have the love of her life back. 


	8. Filling the Empty (Itachi x Reader x Sasuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a pile of sad, and I'm sorry!! I swear there are a lot of happier ones coming, and I haven't forgotten about requests. I'll be fulfilling a couple of them within the coming week- it's just 2:30 in the morning and I remembered that this one has been almost done for who knows how long. This one may get a part 2 for some actual fluff. Super angsty, and for Itachi lovers. Slight Sasuke, but Itachi ending.

Y/N was a little girl when she first met the Uchiha brothers, often in the clan's residing on business trips. She would always come with her father, and the first time she did, she helped out the younger Uchiha with training. It was not long before Y/N was introduced to the elder Uchiha, the young boy who was barely her senior. 

It took moments for the two to hit it off, as the elder Uchiha was not nearly as closed off as he became over time. He would often watch as her eyes sparkled, the young girl being someone he realized was so easy to open up to. Y/N's y/e/c eyes were his favorite feature about her, not only because she was special for her own clan, but because they had become the most radiant sight. 

The day of the massacre, he did not want her to be there. He loathed the fact that her father brought the young girl with him, and that he had to traumatize the young girl he had fallen in love with. Giving her loss, and tossing in hatred, the y/e/c young girl grew into the one that got away. 

The ravenette would often watch as the girl would still hang around his brother, though he did so from the shadows. Though she was a few years his senior, Sasuke had clearly taken an interest in the girl that his brother loved, and the ravenette had to watch with pain in his chest. He had to watch as Sasuke Uchiha, the brother he loved dearly, grew to steal away the love that he had. 

He would watch as the two would act as a couple, holding hands as the two grew with age. Itachi had the unfortunate luck of viewing the two's very first kiss, a sight he could never strike from his mind. Though Itachi's partner was not fond of how much time he would spend away, watching his brother and the girl of his dreams, Kisame paid no mind to interfere in the activity. 

Itachi watched as the dynamic changed. He watched as Sasuke pushed the young woman away. Sasuke treated the angel as if she was the gum beneath his shoes after a while, and Itachi had to witness it all. Late nights that Y/N would stay up crying had the ravenette nearly in tears at the pure sight of his love's loss. 

This particular night, the ravenette was aware that his brother fled the village hidden in the leaves. His brother was on a quest of revenge, and no matter the fact that Itachi had watched for hours, today was much different than others. Even if he could not be there for her physically, he could not leave the poor woman he fell in love with alone. 

In the shadows of her room, he viewed her inconspicuously as she sat in tears. Curiosity as to why she fell so in love with the younger Unchiha had him pushing every limit he possibly could that night, though he could not move himself to comfort her. His charcoal eyes simply viewed, though it had never been what he expected. 

The young y/h/c haired woman sat in a ball upon her bed, her sobs ringing throughout the room. Her voice was meek, choked with sobs as she spoke to herself the words that haunted her mind. "Why did you have to leave me?" She called out through her sobs, her body shaking as she gripped her legs tightly. Her y/e/c eyes were shut tight as she sobbed. "Why did I ever fall in love with you?" 

Each word that ripped from her throat grew more violent, her hands moving to grip the sheets as her voice grew in volume. "I thought he would extinguish the flame," she practically growled. "That I could just get over you! That I could move on with my life!" 

This was the first point that the elder Uchiha grew confused. Her words had not made sense as they slipped from her mouth, though she spoke with vigor. There was no way that she knew he was there, as his chakra was hidden to her. No audience was known for this show, and yet her words left the ravenette questioning. 

"I thought I could just hate you," she choked out, another wave of tears ripping from her throat. "I wanted to just hate you. He hates you, why can't I?"

Itachi had to shift more into the shadows as she watched the young woman move to grab something from beneath her bed. Gripping a shoebox in her hands, trying to quell her sobs, she laid the box upon her bed. Sitting in front of it, she removed the top of the box to dig through the contents. 

Gripping a picture in her hands, another wave of tears engulfed her, though her now open y/e/c did not stray from the picture in her grasp. "Come back to me, you idiot," she choked out as she moved a hand to gently stroke down the picture. "Please." Her voice grew hoarse as she spoke, desperation clear in her tone. 

The ravenette cursed himself for not being in the right position. Even with his sharingan, it was hard for him to see the picture in the young woman's grasp. Allowing a frown to slip across his features, he found himself pressing the boundaries. His strides were silent, careful as he moved to just attempt to glance over her shoulder. With just one glance, if he would be able, maybe he would be able to see what the woman meant. 

Maybe he had sold her the slightest bit short as his actions made him detectable. At this point, part of his lonesome mind wondered if he had wanted her to see him. Charcoal eyes locked with the puffy y/e/c orbs of the woman he had been trying so hard to be stealthy with. 

Y/N thought that the man in the room was simply a mirage at first. Though her sobs quickly quelled, her bloodshot orbs stared at him, afraid if she blinked that the image would simply disappear. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she stared, mouth quickly drying at the sight. 

Itachi wondered if he should simply flee, his charcoal orbs glancing to the window before coming back to the y/e/c gaze. His lips were tugged into a frown, staring at the woman he loved in such a disheveled state. He watched her every movement, or lack of movement, as she practically gaped at the sight. 

After a few moments, the woman dropped the picture and ran to him. It had been the shortest run that she had ever accomplished, simply from the bed to the corner of the room. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she did not care that the male stiffened in her arms. Her sobs broke from her throat once more as she simply allowed herself to cry into the male's chest. 

"Y/N…" he breathed out, his arms finally cautiously wrapping around her waist. Slender digits stroked her y/h/c locks gently as he held her. Noticing that the picture had fallen, his charcoal orbs darted to it, finally landing upon what he desperately needed to see. The moment that his eyes landed upon the depiction of the two, young and loving, he wasted no time holding her as close as he possibly could. 

Her choked sobs were muffled by his chest, though she attempted to speak through it. "How long have you kept me waiting?" She asked, her voice broken and muffled. "How long have I been crying out to an audience?" 

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly, kissing the top of her head as he simply held her. He knew those simple words would not fix everything that had happened, nor would it heal any wounds. "I'm so sorry." 

  
  



	9. Could You Play With My Hair? (Deidara x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this as non-gender specific as possible, and this one is a little short. This is touch-starved fluff- so much fluff. It's so hard for me to write fluff, but I couldn't help trying this one out. The Touch Starved Starter: "Could you play with my hair?" came from a starter list, and honestly I don't remember which one anymore. This has been an idea in my drafts for quite some time.

“Could you, uh, play with my hair, un?” the blonde asked you, his blue eye shifting over to you as he bit his lip gently. He lied beside you, something that the two of you rarely managed to get time to do as of late. Though his slender arm had been wrapped around you, the male could not help missing you, missing your touch. His blue eyes pleaded with you, the two of you already nearing slumber. 

Though you felt the desire to chuckle, you simply allowed your lips to curl upwards as you moved your fingers to his tied up hair. Pulling the hair tie out of his hair, you allowed the long, flowing locks to fall messily against the pillow, before your fingers gently ran through the silky locks. Once you received a soft hum in reply, you found your lips curling upwards more. 

“You know, I missed you, too,” you murmured softly as you closed your own eyes, focusing on the sensation of your boyfriend’s long blonde locks. 

You gently wove the blonde locks over your fingertips, as gentle as possible as to not cause any knots. With each longer stroke you made through his hair, you could hear his simple hums, something that truly warmed your heart. As much as you wanted to shower your lover in kisses, this was something you could relish in while the two of you felt slumber overtaking you. 

His slender arm pulled you closer as you continued, a gentle smile against his lips as he relished in your delicate movements. Barely above a whisper, Deidara breathed the words out to you, as if you would simply disappear. “I love you,” he whispered, “so much, un.”

You found your lips curling upwards more at his words, though your fingers did not stop their movement through his hair. As you knew he needed your touch as much as you needed the security of his arms, you relished in each and every stroke of his long locks. Neither of you felt too much for words at the moment, but the simple comfort of knowing you were there, at the same time, was something the two of you desperately desired. 

“I love you, too, Dei,” you murmured, barely above a whisper as you continued to play with his hair. 

The two of you both wondered how long it would be until one of you slipped off into slumber. Comfort surrounding the two of you, the desperate need for one another, fueled your tired hearts. Neither of you would speak of the last mission, nor the mission prior, simply glad to have one another in between it. 

It was a waiting game for the two of you, both drifting off to slumber as you drifted into one another’s touch. Deidara’s blue eye closed, hums escaping his lips in approval as you stroked his hair gently. He had almost been like a cat, but as the two of you had not slept beside one another in months, it was to be expected. The blonde was someone who relished in every bit of affection the two of you could shower upon one another, and this was something you understood after over a year of dating him. During the day, he may have been the most explosive man you had ever met, but once the two of you could fall into one another’s arms, the two of you would fall in love again and again. 

Exhaustion had been quickly taking your mind away as you still mindlessly allowed your touch to soothe your boyfriend, each stroke of his plush hair careful and gentle. It was something you had committed to muscle memory, almost as familiar to you as the love you shared. You listened as his breaths fell gently, his chest only lightly heaving as he melted at your comfort. Each soft hum that escaped his lips lulled you more, nothing but peace against your expression as you exhausted. 

Sometimes, as you would lie beside him, you would wonder when the next time you would get this opportunity would be. Your relationship with the explosive blonde had gotten difficult over the span that the two of you would be away from one another, but you could not help loving the man with every fiber of your being. Often, you would push those thoughts away, simply reveling in the time that you had with him. As fleeting as it had always been, you had to grasp upon every last moment. 

Criminals in love, the cliche had been so difficult for you to grasp. The two of you risked losing one another so often, every last mission risking one or another’s life. On top of the wondering, sometimes you would wonder if the blonde would hold you ever again. As you felt your mind slipping away from you more, you thought you would be the one to lose the battle to slumber this evening. Your strokes had gotten longer upon his silky locks, clearly tiring as you lied in his arms. Too comfortable to even open your eyes once more, you were willing to lose this battle if it would be in your lover’s arms. 

With time, your fingers had simply been tangled in his silky blonde locks, shallow breaths as your mind blackened for the evening. Messily composed in a pile of comfort, the two of you had both fallen into slumber, neither knowing which of you had actually lost the battle first. A gentle smile still stretched against both of your faces as you slept in a perfect mess. Until the alarm was to rise the two of you, the two of you would be at peace in one another’s arms. As criminals, or simply as humans, the two of you would fall asleep knowing that this was where both of you belonged. The safety of one another’s arms was something you would look forward to until the next time you could feel this same comfort once more. 


End file.
